Metal components of combustion turbines are operated at very high temperatures and often require the use of thermal barrier coatings (TBCs). Conventional TBCs typically comprise a thin layer of zirconia. In many applications, the coatings must be erosion resistant and must also be abradable. For example, turbine ring seal segments which fit with tight tolerances against the tips of turbine blades must withstand erosion and must preferentially wear or abrade in order to reduce damage to the turbine blades.
In order to provide sufficient adherence to the underlying metal substrate, conventional TBCs are provided as relatively thin layers, e.g., less than 0.5 mm. This thickness is limited by the thermal expansion mismatch between the coating and metallic substrate. However, such thin layers limit the heat transfer characteristics of the coatings, and do not provide optimal erosion resistance and abrasion properties.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing, and to address other deficiencies of the prior art.